The Aftermath
by Angel42
Summary: The story takes place after the movie Conqueror of Shamballa. Ed and Al are now living together in the world beyond the gate. While driven to hunt down and stop the introduction of Nuclear Bombs in this world the brothers are faced with more complications
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

The Fiancé 

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Philosopher's Stone. It is said that whoever obtains this stone can go above the law of conservation, the law of equivalent exchange, where one gets something in exchange for another of equal worth. We have obtained it once and destroyed it. We have seen the gate of knowledge through that stone and the sacrifices of those who believe in us. We are living now in this world beyond the gate where alchemy does not exist.. or so we still think it doesn't._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The hall was packed when they managed to sneak in the consortium, the guards were dumb as they have always been lucky to find. Every man was dressed to kill, like a flock of penguins in Alaska, while the women in their usual form – peacocks. Feather's could be seen everywhere on their head, around their neck even their purses had feathers, they sure weren't kidding when they said feathers were in fashion. The two of them didn't look too shabby either considering they spent half their fortune for a decent coat and tie. It will all be worth it if they get their chance to speak to Dr. Couver, the man whose face filled the front page of newspapers for weeks for his innovative discoveries regarding Nuclear Energy. Innovative or not, there is only one person in this world they know who would've triggered such discoveries, that mad alchemist from their world, that masked scientist. And if their hunch is right, Dr. Couver might just lead them to him.

Not a moment later and the butler announced the beginning of the first of two halves of the Lady Roseweld's Concert much to Ed's dismay.

"Two halves!" Ed exclaimed in agitation "just how long can these people take such droning music?"

"In spite knowing how to play the piano too, you really have no appreciation for other artists, brother."

"You can say that again. Its downright a waste of time if you ask me."

Not really resigned to the fact that they, on the contrary, look like diehard fans of The Lady Roseweld running like frightened hens to get in first, Ed scanned the crowds faces for a sign of Dr. Couver whom he saw was seated to the front row. With a frown he grabbed his brother's arm and struggled through the thickening lines of people taking seats and took theirs just behind the doctor.

"Nice seats brother"

"Shut up" Now he has to think of how to get the doctor's attention.

A little while later when the rest of the flock of penguins and peacocks has been seated, the curtain was pulled and the whole auditorium was filled with soft melody. The spotlight was lit and dawned to a fairy-like lady seated before a classical piano, her fingers playing with the keys as though producing this hypnozing melody was mere thing for her. Al tugged on his brother's suit and as much as Ed wanted to yell at him to stop he just sat there stunned both at the melody and The Lady Rosweld.

"Winry." They muttered instantaneously. The Lady Rosweld was Winry. The blonde hair, blue eyes, well… the slender figure is a bit questionable but there's no doubt about it, the woman playing that beautiful piece is her, Winry.

After a good half an hour of gaping and exchanging absurd looks with each other, Al finally found his tongue.

"She can't possibly had gone through the gate!" Al hissed.

"No of course not. No matter if its Winry or Old Pinaco of course they have counter-parts on this world too. She's Lady Roseweld NOT her." The last words seem to have left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He moved his left hand as though to feel the cold steel of his artificial left arm to give him a sense of reason that the woman in front of them can't possibly be his tomboy of a mechanic, Winry.

"Of course its not Winry" he continued to reason with himself. The gate was closed and even if that lousy Col. Mustang did a shabby job at disposing the gate on their original world there was no one in this world to open the door not that there was anything to open, he was sure he did a pretty good job at disposing the one on his end. Besides, if their Winry learned to play the piano he might just go out and create a stairway to the moon. Its THAT impossible.

"God I miss Winry" Al said. He has always been very upfront of his feelings towards their childhood friend. Yeah sure maybe he misses her too but like playing the piano, it was just a total waste of time like crying and marrying. Wait. When did he start having deranged thoughts. Marrying? Right. If man ever got its footprint in the moon sure thing he'll marry.

The last keys were pressed and the whole auditorium exploded in an applause. Even Ed put his hands together but didn't really let the clanking sound of his artificial right hand escape.

"She's great Nii-san! Winry was great! Waow!"

"I told you she's NOT her!"

"Ehem. Excuse me but you seem very familiar with the Lady Rosweld are you her friends of some sort?" It was Dr. Couver. At least something was progressing. They got his attention, everything is still flowing according to plan.

_Yeah were some sort._

The lights were turned up before they could reply an honest 'No.' and the doctor seemingly took a liking at Al.

"Alphonse Heiderich!" he exclaimed in realization. "I am so sorry I hadn't recognized you! Oh my! You're here! To see your fiancé no doubt!" and the old man chuckled as though things were perfectly clear to which point they were beyond comprehension.

"errr…" AL tried constructing reason but he saw his brother make a slight nod and "Yes, yes, it has been a while Dr. Couver." He is instantly playing the role of Alphonse Heiderich. They shook hands like old friends and the old man chatted profusely right after Al introduced his apprentice Edward Elrich.

Being called an apprentice was the least of what boiled in Edward. It was low of him to urge Al to this deception but it will be for the better of a lot of people. How low could he stoop? He no longer want to ask. The end will justify his means. And there's another thing to the matter, Alphonse never told him he had a fiancé in America gawd he sure hopes the old man was just pulling their legs. He wouldn't know what to do if the fiancé realizes its Al's not really him.

"Oh Al!" A voice called from the crowd and they could see a golden haired girl making her way through the crowd. "I can't believe you made it! Al! God I've missed you so!" The woman in question has just appeared and quite loudly at that. Her arms flung around Al while reciting her string of missed-you words. This woman is certainly NOT her.

"Winry!" Al let out where Ed couldn't help but rub his aching head. This was a nice twist of events. The Winry in this world was Alphonse's fiancé-

"Now, now grand daughter behave yourself I'm sure Alphonse's gone through a bit of a mess just to get here and see your debut."

Plus, she's Couver's granddaughter… great. Great…. Great. Great. Great.

"Uhmmm… brother it might be good if you stop nibbling on your napkin" yes. Great. Just great. This world is entirely beyond reason. Damn it.

"Ne Alphonse, who is he?" Ed found himself being stared at like some unknown being that unfortunately befallen the Lady Roseweld's sight. She looked at him from the tip of his stubbornly upright lock of hair to the last visible part of him that isn't covered by the table mantle.

She let out a small yelp at the peek of his mechanical arm as Ed was in the middle of stretching his sleeves to cover it. Al could've sworn he saw a hurt expression on his Aniki's face but it was gone the moment he saw it. What were they to expect? This girl wasn't their childhood friend. In this world she was Alphonse Heiderich's fiancée and their only key, at the moment, of extracting information from Dr. Couver.

"Uhm… He's Edward Elrich, he's helping me with my Rocket research."

"Rockets again! Ha! You and grandfather! If its not nuclear engines its rockets. Why don't you men get normal jobs and go home to your family at night like every other men does. And you," She insisted, pointing a finger on Ed "I suppose you're into these kind of things too. Children like you should be at school and learning more about the real world and not cooping yourselves up in a room reading about rockets and engines and metals and whatnots!"

"You! Who are you calling a bean that cannot be seen by a microscopic lens you tomboy of a mechanic!" Ed shot back at her getting up from his seat. "First of all, don't you realize schoolboys do a lot more aimless reading that we do? Second. I am at the most, nineteen and is more or less at the same age as you. Meaning, in some odd peculiar maybe even next to impossible turn of circumstances I might even be the one marrying you! So don't call me a child!"

"WHAT!" was the last word he remembered the Lady Roseweld utter for he then took his coat and lost himself in the crowd of people making his way towards the veranda. Al could surely make up an excuse for his actions like he usually did but for the moment, he desperately needed air.

He looked up at the moon and somewhere in his mind he thought of how he could make a stairway to the moon. He took a deep breath and turned his back on it.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered to himself.


	2. Insert

AN: I'm doing this on a whim sorry… this will not have a chapter title because I don't think it deserves one thank you for reading and a special thank you to Angel Eyes Kagome for reviewing.

Breakfast was bland as usual, eggs and rolls. They had just moved in to Manhattan after all, they'll eventually have to get a part-time job for research expenses… like yesterday's grand ball clothes.

"Let me point out again why that was necessary." Ed stated as he and his younger brother were taking to account how much money was left with them.

"I know, I know already." Al cut him in. "Dr. Couver's Demonstration will take place in that newly built research institute in which, as you have said, will probably be sealed in tight with security, which is why this charade is necessary right? In order to get in freely thus minimizing our problems into getting out with whatever the good Doctor's exhibiting. Did I miss anything?"

Yeah he missed hiding the sarcasm in his tone. Ed had never heard his brother talk like that maybe it wasn't that obvious then when he rarely had a facial expression. His disputes were to be expected though, knowing that this con they're leading will hurt not only Al but Winry too – not that they should care about her, she isn't HER after all, a fact that Al, as it seems, should always be reminded of.

"Ne, Nii-san," Al stopped picking on his food but turned his face towards a picture of him and his brother. "What was Heiderich-san like? Is he really… like me?"

"What, are you afraid she'll notice?" Ed retorted dodging the question.

There was a time when he thought he could live in this world make-believing Heiderich was his brother as Al spent his days in Amstria finding a way to bring him back. Was Al like Heiderich? Yes, so much so that he almost made himself believe Amstria was just a dream and his life here was reality, that Al was really Alphonse. Of course there were those trivial physical differences like Al's darker blonde hair, his stubbornness to grow it long and tie it up like his brother, the cheerfulness and optimism in his eyes which Heiderich lacked but everything else has an uncanny resemblance. Maybe these mere dissimilarities could only be distinguished by him, the only one closest to both.

Alphonse Heideric as he knew him before, was eccentric and hardly regarded anything that didn't concern his work. He had eventually grown accustomed to Ed's presence and had been thoroughly amused with his stories of Amstria, which he believed to be fiction until his last day. He couldn't give himself merit for perceiving reality either for they have been together for months and yet he was oblivious of the other's fatal illness.

"It was your fault."

"Huh?"

"This whole thing! Not that I don't understand that we didn't have a choice at the moment but what if Winry does notice that I'm not him?"

So, he was talking about him posing as Winry's fiancée… For a split moment there he had wanted to die. If someone were to outrightly tell him it was his fault he'd die. Their attempt on reviving their mother, the existence of the homunculus Sloth, those long years of trying to regain their normal body, Nina's death, those people who died in Loir, the people Pride killed, Heiderich's… If he were to write his biography it would be a series of deaths, bloodsheds, lost, something so dark it'd drive you into committing suicide before you reach the end. But there would be bright chapters for instance…

"_Remember that time when we asked Winry which one of us he wanted to marry?"_

"_No. Was there really such a time?"_

"_Yes! Too bad she didn't pick me!"_

Then who did she pick?

"I'm finished." The sound of Al clearing his part of the table snapped him out of his reverie. He stood and did the same.

"As to be expected Dr. Couver invited us to his presentation. It's a week from now." Al filled him in since he never did came back for the second half.

"We'll be needing a map of the place. Knowing where securities will be stationed and the safest way to get out is imperative. In the worst-case scenario, if that masked alchemist is there he'll surely recognize me but not you. That is to say, we won't be together coming in and it might be best if I stir clear of your fiancée too."

"Jealous?"

"Like hell I'm not!"

"At any rate, any info on what exactly is to be presented there, with whom and other substantial information will mostly be gathered by you."

"Yeah… along with pretending to be Winry's fiancée."

"Its not like you don't want to." Seeing the expression on Al's face he regretted saying it.

"Do you ever get use to this place? The other day I think I say the colonel selling fish in the market."

He would've cried laughing if Al hadn't been saying it on a serious tone.

"Heh. Wish I could've seen it."

"You should! I rushed to a phone booth and cried laughing."

He let himself laugh for a while. He'll surely drop by the marketplace one of these days.

"Well then I'm leaving." Al said as he returned the last plate to the cabinet.

"Where to?"

"My fiancée's place. Where else?"

"Ah."

"Jealous yet?"

"With that loud-mouthed brat? Let's see you last for a week." Ed retorted coolly amidst the urge of throwing his brother out the window.

"At least she doesn't throw wrenches at any of us."

"You're right… careful with that piano then. I'm guessing it weights about a ton or two."

Purple clouds suddenly found their way to Al's head.

"Just kidding. Kidding! Take care on your way now." He cooed, pushing Al out the door and closing it firmly.

"Jealous huh?"


End file.
